


One and Only

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Siwon and Ryeowook were destined to fall in love with different people, but they fell in love with each other
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I LISTENED TO EVERY SAD SUJU BALLAD FOR THIS I HOPE IT'S GOOD
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistake english is not my first language ^^

It was a rainy day in seoul everyone seemed to be taking cover under bus stops,inside shops, or inside a cafe and that's where we find Ryeowook sipping on his latte while playing with his bracelet

He sighed and looked on the name written on his wrist

Jongwoon

In his 32 years of living he has never met this Jongwoon person to the point that he wonders if Jongwoon is still alive, in his group of friends he's the only one who hasn't met his soulmate, Jungsoo met Heechul,Sungmin met Saeun,even Henry met Zhoumi. He wonders if this is god's sick way of cursing him, a cough interrupted his thoughts and he gazed at the direction of the sound

"May i sit here? All the other tables are full" A tall man wearing a grey hoodie smiled at him showing two dimples on his cheeks, Ryeowook stopped to stare at him. That man was so handsome from his head to toe, could it be? Will Ryeowook finally meet his soulmate

"Ah! You must be weirded out that a stranger just suddenly asked you this, My name is Siwon and you are?" Siwon smiled at Ryeowook, Ryeowook was still in awe Siwon was one of the most good-looking man he has ever laid his eyes on

"Hello?? Sir are you okay?"

"Oh.. Uhm.. I'm Ryeowook, nice to meet you" Ryeowook blushed and looked away,he can't believed he embarrassed himself in front of him

Siwon smiled "nice to meet you Ryeowook" He sat down in front of Ryeowook and started making light conversation with him, Ryeowook had a hard time focusing on what he talked about he was so focused on how adorable and cute Siwon is when he's talking

"So Ryeowook have you found your soulmate yet"

"Huh?" Ryeowook was pulled out of his thoughts 

"I said have you found your soulmate yet, young people like you usually find them fast" Siwon sighed and looked down, oh how Ryeowook wished this man was his soulmate

"I haven't found him yet.. And i wouldn't say I'm young, I'm 32" Ryeowook explained, Siwon eyes widened in shock. He made a face that looked really weird but Ryeowook found it cute "huh really?? I thought you were like 22 or something, tell me your skincare routine please!" Siwon leaned forward, seeing Siwon so upclose made Ryeowook realise how beautiful his eyes are, and how soft his lips looked. It made him want to kiss it and feel it for himself.

"Ah Siwon too close" Ryeowook leaned back a little, Siwon muttered a sorry and sat back normally he's now talking about how his face is so sensitive to everything, but all Ryeowook can hear is how fast his heart is beating now he never felt like this to anyone. Is the name on his hand wrong he was sure this is what you feel when you meet your soulmate at least that's what his friends told him, he was too deep in thought that he didn't realize that Siwon stood up

"Hey i have an idea! Let's go to the nearest fast food joint" Siwon exclaimed and quickly grabbed Ryeowook hand to pull him out of the café,unable to object Ryeowook ended up eating fast food with Siwon.

Around 5 hours after they first met, they managed to go to a fast food joint,a mall, an arcade,a park, and currently a bar. Siwon was drunk and is currently sobbing about how he a 34-year-old man hasn't found his soulmate yet

Ryeowook tilted his head and asked " what's his name anyway" Siwon looked at him and showed his wrist

Kyuhyun

That sounds familiar, Ryeowook thought, he felt like he heard that name somewhere but he can't seem to recall "Wook why do you keep thinking stop it, the nights still young let's order more alcohol" Siwon yelled almost pouring soju on himself

"Okay Siwon that's enough let's get you home" Ryeowook took Siwon's hand and pulled him out of the bar. When they were outside of the bar waiting for a taxi, Siwon spoke up "Hey wook, has anyone ever told you that.. You have really soft hands.." Siwon said while touching Ryeowook hand, "Siwon stop it you're drunk" Ryeowook looked the other away and blushed. Siwon then careseed Ryeowook's face "and has anyone told you you're really beautiful.." Ryeowook looked down and blushed, of course nobody has told him that well not like that anyway "Siwon please let's just get you home, you're really drunk i don't want anything happening to you.. Remember to contact me when you arrive okay? I put my number on your phone" Ryeowook explained, when a taxi arrived he looked at Siwon locking eyes with him. Oh how he wish he could spend more time with him

"Wook"

"Yeah"

"I don't feel so well" Siwon then fainted on Ryeowook

"Hey! Siwon? Won?? Wake up you idiot, yah horse face! How am I supposed to take you home now?" Ryeowook sighed, he pushed Siwon in the taxi and got in, he told the driver his apartment address

He looked at Siwon who was sleeping soundly next to him and thought how did i ended up here

After the struggle that is bringing Siwon into his apartment Ryeowook layed Siwon on his couch,he then went to grab some pillows and a blanket so Siwon slept comfortably "yah.. You caused a lot of trouble for me today, i hope it's worth it bringing a complete stranger into my apartment" Ryeowook sat next to him and watched as Siwon's chest went up and down as he slept, he then stood up and stretched before getting ready for bed

"Goodnight Siwon.. Sweet dreams"

*3 Months Later*

*beep* *beep*

"Won turn of the alarm"

"No you do it" a sleepy voice replied

Ryeowook sat up and pushed the alarm button, he got off his bed and opened the curtains letting the morning rays get into his room

"Mmmm.. Turn it off" a hoarse voice from the bed complained," i can't turn off the sun my Wonie, get up you lazy bum" Ryeowook said while kissing his companion's forehead

It's been around two months since they started dating and things have gone smoothly, they've decided not to care about the names written on their wrist and started a relationship together. After one month in the relationship Siwon decided to move in with Ryeowook because he visited almost everyday and it would be more convenient since his work place is near

Ryeowook's friends were concerned at first when he said he was dating someone who wasn't his soulmate but after meeting and getting to know Siwon they quickly warmed up to Siwon. Ryeowook hasn't been this happy since forever he started smiling more,laughing more,he's even more outgoing now and that was thanks to a stranger who just wanted to sit with him at a café.

After about 5 minutes trying to wake Siwon up, Ryeowook headed to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast this was their morning routine ever since Siwon moved in, Siwon goes to shower Ryeowook cooks, then they eat breakfast together, after that Siwon gets dressed while Ryeowook washes the dishes, and finally Ryeowook will see Siwon off for work at the door

"Hmm smells delicious dear, what are you cooking" Siwon said while coming to hug Ryeowook

"Ugh Wonie you're making my clothes wet, dry yourself off you wet horse"

"Hmm only for you" Siwon retreated back to their bathroom to grab a towel 

"And for your information I'm making pancakes" Ryeowook yelled

While having breakfast they watched the news on tv, Ryeowook commenting every time there's news about something stupid

"I mean i just don't understand why people like that boy band Super Junior, I'm sure I can sing better than them" Ryeowook commented "and i for one think that your more handsome than them Won your visuals is more appealing" Siwon laughed and kissed Ryeowook cheek,"Thank you dear"

After getting ready and washing the dishes Ryeowook was seeing Siwon off at the door "Have a great day at work honey, and don't forget that you're coming with me to a highschool dinner party" Ryeowook hugged Siwon "yes don't worry dear , I'll try to come home faster okay" Siwon kissed Ryeowook forehead and bid farewell

Around noon when Ryeowook was watching his drama his phone rang, he picked it up to see who was the caller and then he answered it

“Hey Sungmin! What’s up?”

“Hey Ryeowook, I just wanted to ask you’re coming to the party tonight right?”

“Of course, i’m bringing Siwon too! Is that okay? I feel really bad if i leave home alone and i don’t really trust him alone here, he would die of starvation without me” Ryeowook recalled the time where he had to come home late and by the time he was home Siwon manage to start a fire in the kitchen

“Ah.. i wanted to talk to you about Siwon, i remember you telling me his soulmate’s name”

“Oh.. Kyuhyun? What about him” Ryeowook asked, he stood up and walked around his apartment looking at pictures of him and Siwon

“Well i’m not sure if you’re going to like this..”

“Just get to the point min” Ryeowook rolled his eyes even though Sungmin can’t see it

“I was looking through our yearbook and.. There’s a name called Cho Kyuhyun, are you sure he’s not Siwon.. You know.. Soulmate?”

Ryeowook gasped, that’s why the name sounded so familiar, Cho Kyuhyun was 1 year younger than him but he skipped a year so they ended up in the same class. They talked a few times he was a nice boy but he always seemed distant from the others in class, maybe it was that he was a year younger than everyone else so maybe he was a bit awkward.

Ryeowook didn’t know what to say, what if this Kyuhyun WAS Siwon's soulmate would Siwon leave him after meeting Kyuhyun, would Siwon forget all the memories with Ryeowook after meeting his destined soulmate

"Ryeowook? Are you still there? Hellooo.."

"Oh… eh.. Min i have to go now, like now byeee" Ryeowook ended the call before Sungmin can even respond, he was scared and anxious he didn't want to be alone again these past 3 months were probably the best in all his life. He didn't want to go back to the dull and empty life he had before meeting Siwon

"Calm down Ryeowook, there must be a lot of people named Kyuhyun don't be so anxious" he assured himself, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower

After the shower Ryeowook tried to make himself busy by doing house chores, he didn't even realized when Siwon came home

"Wook? Honey.. Why did you rearrange our living room" Siwon asked while he admired their newly arrange living room

"No reason, wait let me get ready then we can go to that dinner" Ryeowook smiled assuring Siwon that there was nothing wrong, Siwon might have a hard time reading situations but even he knows that Ryeowook was hiding something

After Ryeowook was dressed he and Siwon went to the parking area to get in their car

"Honey.. Are you sure everything is fine, we can always go back home and have our movie nights" Siwon smiled at Ryeowook, Ryeowook looked down for a bit his friends would be sad if he didn't join and there was still that big chance of Kyuhyun not being Siwon soulmate

He then looked up and smiled at Siwon "I'm sure honey, now let's go i heard from my friends that this restaurant has the best carbonara in town"

When they arrived at the restaurant they were amazed at how fancy it was, when they did a quick google search it was apparently a 5 star restaurant

" i guess you can always count on the Jung sisters to book a fancy place" Ryeowook said before getting out of their car, Siwon repeatedly asked if he was under dressed but Ryeowook assured him that he was really handsome in Ryeowook eyes and that's all that matters

When entering the building, they quickly found the table that had Ryeowook friends. Jungsoo came with Heechul, it's funny that they ended up together. They were completely unalike even back in highschool they hated each other because Jungsoo was the student body president and Heechul was the school resident bad boy. Sungmin and Saeun was there, they recently got married and were only here to show off the wedding rings they joked, but it made Ryeowook feel even more anxious. There was also Henry and Zhoumi, they quickly booked a flight to korea after hearing about this gathering. They moved to Canada after graduating because Henry wanted to stay back at his hometown and Zhoumi being whipped for Henry quickly agreed to move there.

"Ryeowook! Siwon! How are you two" Jungsoo came and hugged them "come on sit down" jungsoo pushed them into their chairs

"Ryeowook hyung it's been so long, did you know how shocked i was when i heard you're dating now? I thought you would be forever alone" Henry babbled, "Henry watch your words" Zhoumi reminded "hehe sorry hyung"Henry laughed 

Ryeowook smiled he hasn't met Henry and Zhoumi in years he's happy to be able to see them in person than seeing them on a laptop screen like he used to

"Honey.. You said you wanted to get carbonara" Siwon whined, for a tall and well-built man he was such a baby around Ryeowook, "okay let's go, you guys wait a minute okay i have to feed a big baby" Ryeowook stood up and took Siwon's hand, "i'm not a baby" Siwon pouted 

"Wow they weren't wrong when they said the carbonara was good" Siwon continued to stuff his face with pasta, Ryeowook laughed and looked at the floor, he hoped that Kyuhyun wouldn't appear in front of Siwon so he can stay with this big goofball that he love dearly.

"Test test.. Hello everyone, this is Shin Donghee i am the one who arranged this highschool dinner reunion i'm very happy that many of you were able join us, and for the next event some of our talented singers will come up on the stage and sing" Everyone in the room started whispering to each other, "And now please welcome our genius and talented Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghee shouted, a tall and handsome man wearing a blue suit came up to the stage while everybody in the room clapped

Ryeowook's whole world was destroyed when he took a glance at Siwon, he could see the way Siwon looked at the man on stage full of yearning, affection, and realization. Ryeowook heartbroke even more when he noticed that the man on stage caught Siwon's gaze, the way they were looking at each other made Ryeowook look away in disgust.

When Kyuhyun finished singing he quickly exited the stage and ran towards siwon

"Excuse me.. Are you perhaps Siwon" Kyuhyun showed the name on his wrist

Siwon

"Yes.. Nice to meet you kyuhyun"

Ryeowook couldn't handle it anymore. He ran off outside of the restaurant, faintly hearing Siwon calling him but does it matter anymore? Siwon has Kyuhyun now, while Ryeowook? He has no one.

\---

When Ryeowook ran outside the restaurant, all Siwon wanted to do was chase after him

"Wookie!" But a hand stopped him

"Why do you still care about him, I'm your destined soulmate Siwon you're supposed to spend your entire life with me right?"

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun, sure Kyuhyun was Siwon destined soulmate and you were supposed to live a happier life with them but his life with Ryeowook was already a blessing

"I'm sorry but no"

The whole room gasps, nobody has experienced a situation like this before. Even though you were dating someone before, when you meet your soulmate you were supposed to break it off, so Siwon saying no was breaking every rule everyone has known since they were kids

"No? You can't just say no Siwon we're destined for each other"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT WE'RE SOULMATES" Siwon snapped

The room was silent even Ryeowook friends don't know what to do, all they can do for now is watch this happen

"Even though I've only met Ryeowook for 3 months, I love him with all my heart.. I.. I don't care that we were destined together what if I want to make my destiny, i'm sorry kyuhyun but i love Ryeowook not you" Siwon stared into Kyuhyun's eyes for minute before running to search for Ryeowook

\-----

Ryeowook was sitting on a bench at a park crying while covering his face with his arms, he was conflicted about this situation 

He was happy that Siwon was able to meet his soulmate but he was also heartbroken because Siwon was his first love, he thought they both agreed to not care about the names on their wrist and fall in love with each other instead. He tried to think what if he was in Siwon's place but a voice interrupted his thoughts

"I thought I told you on the first day we met to stop thinking too much"

Ryeowook stared at Siwon, he was confused as to why Siwon was here

"Why aren't you back at that restaurant huh, spend some time with your soulmate" Ryeowook said in between sobs, he wiped his tears on his sleeves

"But what if i said that my soulmate is you?"

Ryeowook looked at Siwon who was smiling and showing his wrist, he blacked out kyuhyun's name with a sharpie and wrote 

Ryeowook

"You can't do that what power do you have over destiny" Ryeowook scoffed and turned away

"Well then let's just make our own destiny" Siwon sat next to him and blacked out Jongwoon's name on Ryeowook's wrist and changed it to

Siwon❤

Ryeowook gazed into Siwon's eyes and saw that he was indeed being serious about this, Ryeowook tilted his head because he was confused on why Siwon would take it this far

Siwon only laugh in response to that and leaned in for a kiss. Siwon's lips were delicate, Ryeowook can only focus on how soft Siwon's lips felt against his, Ryeowook could feel butterflies in his stomach

Siwon pulled back and smiled "i hope that explained it enough, i love you and only you Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook hesitated to answer, he needed to ask a question lingering in his mind ever since Siwon came and sat next to him

"But what if i meet Jongwoon"

Siwon looked at him surprised but laughed, "would you leave me for jongwoon?"

"I don't know," Ryeowook replied as he frowned slightly. He felt like a jerk saying that, it felt like Siwon was giving Ryeowook his whole world but Ryeowook refused to take it

"Well only time will tell, for now let's only love each other wookie" Siwon pulled him into a hug

"What did I do to deserve you" Ryeowook giggled and hug Siwon back

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and i would appreciate it if you left kudos too! ^^
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to talk abt suju @alewoonie ❤❤


End file.
